Storm and Fire
by Caprica
Summary: A new story based somewhat off Istaria, but with my own plots and characters. I suck at writing summaries. xD


Chapter 1 (Part 1)

So, this is one of my new stories. It's not exactly based off anything, but it comes close to the game Istaria: Chronicles of the Gifted.  
Just part of chapter one for now, but I'll update it when ch.1 is complete. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a beautiful fall afternoon in the land of Oura. All the trees were adorned in various shades of red, orange, and yellow; creating a glorious display of fall color. A deep blue river wound itself through the trees and curved around a mountain surrounded by ancient redwoods. A hidden gap in the mountain side concealed the lair that hid a dragon, sound asleep on a nest. Five eggs were nestled in the curve of its belly, sharing warmth with one another. Each egg shone with its own light and cast a magnificent array of color that glinted off the sapphire scales of their guardian, giving them an amethyst, azure, emerald, golden and scarlet tint.

The draka stirred and lifted her head to fix her glare at the cave's mouth. As she watched, eyes transfixed and piercing through the darkness, a drake stepped into the glowing dim of sunlight reflecting off crystals edging the cave. He shook himself, then marched up to his mate and nuzzled her chin.

"_Sebeo_, Faugrim," The draka greeted, lifting her snout to lick and nuzzle his cheek affectionately. "Do you carry news of the Zhen?"

He shook his head, "Fortunately, nothing concerning at this present time. Those furry snakes have been quiet ever since they made that truce with the _naka-duskael_," he growled, sitting down with a huff and letting a trail of smoke escape his nostrils.

The dragoness _murred_ comfortingly, and curled her tail around her offspring.

The drake sat down and proudly gazed at his family. "Besides, you needn't worry. I won't let anything harm you or our eggs. I'll fight to my last breath before anything happens."

The female gazed into his eyes and blinked warmly. "I know you will." She murmured, turning her eyes upon the eggs. Silence filled the cave as the two large dragons watched and thought about their young.

The draka turned her head to look at her mate. "Have you thought of names?" she asked, breaking the silence that had overcome the two.

"I've thought of a few." He nuzzled his mate delicately. "I thought of naming this one," he touched the flawless blue egg, "Darru, assuming it hatches a male." He then turned his nose to touch each egg in turn, affirming the names Zardis for the red, Voranul for the purple, and finishing with Toveri, the golden.

The draka nodded in agreement. As she stared fondly down at her clutch, her eyes caught sight of the emerald hidden beneath the others. It lacked the bright shimmer of the others and shone with an iridescent sheen.

"What about this one?" The draka gently nuzzled an egg aside to expose the emerald one.

"I thought you'd like to name that one." He told her warmly, a low grumble rising from his throat.

"But Faug… naming is preformed by the drakes." She mused as her mate rumbled a deep throated chuckle.

"I'd like you to name it. It is _our_ _aoretaa_ after all." He nuzzled her affectionately, and peered at the egg in thought.

"If it helps you get a start, you could name it after your great-grand father, _Aryue_," He suggested when she remained silent and preened his mate proudly.

"_Aryue_… a great and powerful name, that one. _Aryue_… yes, that is a good name. No doubt the little one with become _Keir_ like its namesake." The dragoness trilled.

The drake continued to preen her peacefully when a distant call alerted both dragons' attention. The male remained silent a few heartbeats before he nuzzled his mate once more in reassurance.

"It's the _Eilert Kaisen_. They have called a meeting which I must attend at once. I shall return soon," He murmured, grinning toothily. His head met hers in a temporary farewell before he trotted off to traverse the winding tunnels of his lair.

The draka stared after him, studying the disappearing blade tail before shuffling her wings and letting her smile fade slowly.

"Be careful Faugrim," She whispered to the silence following the drakes' departure and curled around her eggs, concern worrying her face.

* * *

**Author note: **_Unfamiliar words in italics are words from the dragon language of Istaria, Eilert Erdoten, but the name Aryue has nothing to do with the language.  
Words used in this chapter:_

_Sebeo/Sebea - my love/beloved (male/female)  
Aoretao/Aoretaa - child/hatchling (male/female)  
Keir - Great  
Eilert Kaisen - Dragon Leaders/Dragon Council  
Eilert Erdoten - Dragon Language  
Eilert/Eilerten - Dragon (Singular/Plural)  
__Naka-Duskael/Naka - Biped/human (Non-dragon)_  



End file.
